Jealousy of a broken heart
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Teoría sobre el por qué Robert Lightwood actúa como lo hace con Alec, repudiándole de esa manera por ser gay. Tal vez por un amor de juventud? (Especie de Waywood)


**Hola! No tengo ningún fic Waywood, y la parejita realmente me intriga, sobre todo con esos fanarts tan espectaculares de la hermosa Cassandra Jean, así que aquí va una de mis teorías de por qué Robert no soporta que Alec sea gay y esté con Magnus. Especulo sobre ello muy a menudo. Ojalá Cassie nos aclare algo de esto en el último libro, porque de verdad que me intriga.**

**No he leído aún CoHF, así que no hay Spoilers. Se puede leer tranquilamente, y sin histerismos. Todo esto es fruto de mi mente y de mis intrigas ;)**

**Que disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Jealousy of a broken heart**

Robert Lightwood no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Parecía que el mundo había empezado a girar en sentido contrario, y el tiempo se había detenido en aquel preciso instante, su cuerpo congelado, su mirada clavada en aquellas dos figuras, incapaz de apartarse. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, como si mirara a través de unos prismáticos de cartón, y solo hubiera una cosa al final. Podía notar como su cuerpo se sacudía con cada latido del corazón. Abrió la boca, incrédulo, y su expresión cayó de golpe, la fachada cuidadosamente esculpida durante años, y mantenida con dureza y meticulosidad acababa de ser fuertemente aplastada.

La primera vez que Robert había escuchado decir a su primogénito que estaba viéndose con alguien, había creído que se trataría de alguna muchachita tímida o explosiva, igual que su hermana. Nunca había llegado a saber eso, no obstante, porque a continuación, Alec había caído desmayado por efecto de unas toxinas demoníacas. O al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Brujo en cuyo apartamento estaban su hijo, Jace, Clarissa Morgenstern, y un vampiro. Al estar en pleno conflicto, había cortado el tema una vez Alexander volvió en sí, aunque tampoco era que él se hubiera mostrado muy a favor de continuar la conversación. Eso al Lightwood le preocupó. Temía por sus hijos, sobre todo por Alec. Por que no cometieran el mismo error que él. Por que no destrozaran sus corazones.

Durante las horas posteriores, aunque todos pensaran que su preocupación era por la batalla inminente, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto era que no recordaba las palabras de su hijo con una precisión total, aunque sí la idea esencial. Estaba saliendo con alguien. Podría haber creído que era eso, efectos de un veneno, de no ser por el ligero cambio de actitud que le veía. Hacía meses que no se habían visto de nuevo, y era difícil que algo cambiara tan de golpe unas características tan arraigadas. O al chico le había salido pelo en el pecho, o estaba enamorado. Y de lo primero, Robert sabía hacía tiempo.

La cuestión era con quién. No quería entrometerse más de lo estrictamente necesario en las vidas de sus hijos. La intimidad era algo que Robert siempre había respetado. Pero al tratarse de un tema imperioso para él, no podía evitarlo. Pensó en ir a hablar con él, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía escuchar.

Le pasaron por la mente distintas variantes: que estuviera saliendo con una mundana y que tuviera miedo de decirlo por temor a ser expulsado de la Clave (tenía un _parabatai_ por el que preocuparse), estar con una subterránea, o incluso con otra nefilim. Siendo Alec tan tímido e introvertido como era, quién sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza. También consideró la opción de que estuviera con un hombre. Pero era simplemente una idea inviable. No podía permitir que saliera con alguien de su mismo sexo. Que se arruinara la vida de esa manera, cuando todos esos años, desde que era pequeño, se había esforzado en que se fijara en las mujeres. Creyó que teniendo a un donjuán de compañero le haría ser más abierto en ese campo, incluso encontrar alguna conquista. Robert tenía la esperanza de que su hijo no fuera virgen, porque eso alejaría su mayor miedo de Alexander. ¡Raziel, solo un padre desesperado tiene esa clase de expectativas sobre sus hijos!

Todos aquellos miedos acababan de romper el dique, y lo ahogaban bajo su inexorable peso, ahora.

Se dio cuenta, cuando les veía besándose con Magnus Bane en el Salón de los Acuerdos, en el mismo instante en el que los vio pegados, prácticamente devorándose el uno al otro, y el mundo se detuvo para él.

Y por un momento sintió ira. Una ira incontrolable que le hizo desear acercarse a ellos y separarlos bruscamente, a empujones, de ser necesario. Alec acababa de tirar por tierra todos los esfuerzos, años de dedicación que le había dedicado, formación, orientación. Acababa de arruinar su vida, la vida que su padre había construido para él en un castillo en el aire, precario, delicado y seguro a su alrededor. Un castillo de convencionalismos, de cosas socialmente aceptadas que harían que Alec no fuera un paria toda su vida. Que le asegurarían una vida lo más feliz posible, dentro de lo que estaba bien visto. De lo que a ojos de la mayoría era correcto.

Y por un instante fugaz, le odió profundamente. Le odió por ser feliz. Por tener lo que él no tenía. Por ser valiente. Le odió.

Su mirada se desvió cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Cuando se volvió para mirar, allí no había nadie. Observó alrededor, con todo detenido aún en su lugar, y vio la alta figura sobre las escaleras del Salón de los Acuerdos. Rubia, desgreñada, con una chaqueta roja abierta sobre la camiseta deportiva. La gorra ladeada aplastando el flequillo sobre la larga frente despejada, los mechones tocando las pestañas sobre los ojos verdes, esmeraldas brillantes que parecían haber capturado el tono de la hierba tierna y fresca, y haberlo encerrado tras su expositor personal para destellar a todas horas. Michael le sonrió desde allí, y movió la cabeza a un lado, indicándole la salida. Robert miró. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, y fuera, se veía el color carmesí de atardecer, el cielo en llamas anaranjadas. Cuando devolvió la mirada al frente, el chico se había desvanecido. Parpadeó repetidamente, y el mundo volvió a la normalidad. La gente se movía a su alrededor, todos volvían a hablar, a reír y a comentar escandalizados la aparición de Valentine y la runa de Clarissa Morgenstern. La runa que les había hecho para mostrarles sus habilidades, y con la que habían visto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo. Un espejo del corazón, había pensado Robert, cuando la Marca le hizo ver a su ser más querido a él también. Un espejo cruel y demasiado sincero.

Repentinamente mareado, abandonó el Salón, empujando sin demasiada delicadeza a los nefilims que se ponían en su camino. Cuando llegó a la calle, se aferró a uno de los pilares, y buscó frenéticamente a Michael. Pero no había nada que buscar. Se reprendió. Allí solo estaban él y los pájaros. Tal vez algunos insectos. Nada más.

Se tambaleó sobre los talones, pensando en volver a entrar en el Salón, pero no podía. No se veía capaz de volver a ver a su hijo, de volver a mirarle a la cara. Simplemente, dolía demasiado.

Caminó hasta la casa que tenían allí los Lightwood, y al llegar, ya se había hecho de noche. Se tumbó en el sofá, con los acontecimientos de la tarde golpeando su mente con insistencia. Cerró los ojos, y se dejó ir. Michael siempre había sido un apasionado de la oniromancia. Decía que no solo eran una forma de predecir el futuro, sino que también eran un puente entre dos mundos. La conexión entre los vivos y los muertos más allegados. _Si muero,_ le había dicho una vez, _búscame en un sueño. Seguro que ando rondándote._ Para Michael, esa conexión se acrecentaría al ser las dos partes _parabatai_. Decía que la Marca unía más allá de la muerte, de alguna manera. Y los sueños eran puentes.

- Te estoy buscando -murmuró, medio dormido -. Te estoy buscando, Wayland. Más te vale aparecer...

* * *

En plena batalla, mientras los aceros chocaban, y las flechas silbaban, los subterráneos peleando codo con codo, por segunda vez en poco tiempo con los hizo del Ángel ras años de enemistades, Robert no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su hijo. Pensaba en todos sus hijos, especialmente en Max, pero si había algo que le pesaba, era Alexander.

Sabía que iba a morir. Lo sentía, de esa manera visceral en la que sabes que algo va a pasar. Y lamentaba muchas cosas, entre ellas el daño que le había hecho a la buena de Maryse al no corresponderla de manera adecuada a su amor. Otra era no haber pasado tanto tiempo con sus hijos como debería, no haber sido un padre de verdad para ellos, haberlos dejado solos. Pero sobre todas las cosas, el rencor que le guardaba Alec, y lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar indirectamente.

Por eso, porque sabía que iba a morir, y porque no soportaba dejar las cosas así entre ellos, había escrito una carta, la había sellado, y la había dejado en su escritorio. Había dado órdenes explícitas de que en su testamento dejaran la carta como objeto para entregar a su hijo mayor de urgencia al momento de su muerte. Le hubiera gustado haber podido decírselo en persona, pero no había sido posible. No sabía si algún día le perdonaría, pero necesitaba saber que al menos, lo sabría. Que entendería que no era por él.

Seguía pensando en Alec cuando aquella espada le atravesó el pecho hasta la empuñadura, y lo dejó sin aire.

Las cosas no pasaron a cámara lenta, como creyó, sino que el arma se retiró rápidamente de él, y la nefilim oscura que lo había matado continuó con su caza, sin inmutarse siquiera. Robert se llevó una mano al pecho y cayó de rodillas. Tomado una última bocanada de aire, aferró la espada con sus últimas fuerzas, y rebanó las piernas de la nefilim a la altura de la rodilla. Una vez ésta, con un grito de dolor, cayó a su lado, le clavó el cuchillo serafín en la cabeza, atravesándole el cerebro.

Cayeron sobre los cuerpos, siendo unos más entre los restos, y Robert respiró con fuerza, con la vista clavada en el cielo, perdiendo la conciencia de su cuerpo. Oyó como alguien se acercaba a él, y vio a su hijo agacharse y cernerse sobre él. Con la boca apretada, las manos ensangrentadas, y la cara cenicienta, Alexander concentró toda la fuerza de su mirada en las heridas de su padre. Con los dedos, apretó la tela arrugada de la camiseta sobre el agujero en su pecho, pero ambos sabían que era el final. Robert apreció el cambio en su hijo. Había hecho falta una ruptura y una guerra para que Alexander se curtiera. Y no estaba seguro de que aquella versión menos risueña y más letal de su niño le gustara. Porque era su niño. Siempre lo había sido. Tan bueno que incluso le salvaba, aunque a ojos de todos, le había repudiado por ser quién era. Por ser lo que era.

- Alexander... déjalo -pidió. No quería gastar tiempo. Y mientras él estaba allí, era un blanco fácil -. Vete... la... la carta...

Alec frunció el ceño, y le dirigió una iracunda mirada a su progenitor.

- La guerra ha terminado, Robert. Sebastian está muerto -dijo, con la voz cortante.

Robert se sintió herido. Él nunca le había llamado por su nombre, con esa frialdad. Siempre había sido "papá". Pero claro, se lo merecía. Le buscó las manos, y se las agarró. Sintió como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas al sentir el rechazo inicial de su hijo. Le estaba dejando hacer porque sabía que se moría. Era pura cortesía hacia un muerto.

- Lo siento... hijo... Yo... la carta...lee la carta... Quiero que seas feliz, ¿me oyes, Alec? Quiero que vuelvas con ese brujo... y seas feliz.

No pudo evitar ver la sorpresa en los ojos azules de su hijo, al igual que la confusión, pero su expresión no se inmutó.

- Deliras, Robert. Ya no soy tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?

Robert le apretó las manos con fuerza. Sintió como la energía le abandonaba, y boqueó. La vida se le iba, pero aún tenía que decir tantas cosas, pedir tanto perdón...

- Claro que sí. Eres mi hijo... mi Alexander...

* * *

Durante el funeral, Alec había estado un tanto ausente, dándole vueltas a la cuestión de las últimas palabras de su padre.

Tras la guerra, había hablado con Magnus sobre ello. Largo y tendido. Habían hablado mucho esos últimos días, la verdad. Más que nunca. Y más que con nadie que recordara. le habló sobre la carta que había mencionado su padre, sobre lo último que le había dicho, ese "mi Alexander", que había sonado incluso como si su padre hubiera estado orgulloso de él. Aunque no creía que fuera posible.

Al principio, Alec se había mostrado reticente a ir al funeral. Desde que Magnus cortó con él, el nefilim parecía haber abierto los ojos al mundo, haberse... endurecido. Ya no hacía las cosas porque creía que tenían que hacerse, o porque otros se lo mandaran. Hacía las cosas porque él quería o por obligaciones morales. Nada más. El día del funeral, Magnus se lo había encontrado sentado en el salón, leyendo un libro, tan tranquilo. El brujo tenía miedo de que cualquier día estallara. Alec era una persona familiar, y aún era joven. Necesitaba llorar a su padre, aunque éste se hubiera portado como un perro con él. Pero el Lightwood no había derramado una sola lágrima por Robert. Y no le culpaba, pero no era su estilo. El brujo se decía a sí mismo que, si el Alec dulce y sonrojado que había conocido se perdía para siempre por su culpa, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

- Alec-le había dicho, con cierto cuidado. Tal vez aquel tema no era agradable para él -. Hoy es el funeral de tu padre.

Alec no había levantado la vista del libro.

- No tengo padre -contestó, sencillamente.

Magnus se heló. Aquellas palabras eran demasiado frías para venir de su dulce, dulce Alexander.

- Alexander... Sé que fue un capullo, pero aún así es necesario que te despidas. Él era tu...

El nefilim cerró el libro suspirando, molesto, y le miró, exasperado porque hubieran interrumpido su lectura.

- Robert -dijo, con voz dura - fue el hombre que me crió. Fue el hombre que, después de que dijera que estaba enamorado de ti, me repudió, y me echó de su familia. Fue el hombre que nunca estaba en casa. El que le ponía los cuernos con otra a mi madre. El que me dejó cuando supo que era gay y desapareció de mi vida y la de mis hermanos. Que no estuvo ahí cuando le necesitamos. Que dejó morir a Max. Robert Lightwood puede ser el hombre cuya sangre corre por mis venas... pero dejó de ser mi padre hace tiempo. Y no necesito despedirme de él, si es lo que vas a decir.

Al final, Magnus lo había convencido de ir, aunque fuera sólo por sus hermanos y por su madre. Observó como ponían su cuerpo sobre la pira, con las manos posadas sobre el pomo de su espadón, el traje blanco reluciente y limpio. Tenía una expresión serena que chocaba con los últimos recuerdos que Alec tenía de él. Los de un hombre acechado por la muerte, angustiado y con mucho por hacer... Y le había parecido... triste.

Observó como su cuerpo era pasto de las llamas y se consumía. Nadie habló en la ceremonia. Isabelle, Simon, Jace y Clary estaban allí, mirando las llamas. Ningúno de sus hermanos lloraba. Jace se puso a su lado y le palmeó el hombro al acabar, con la boca apretada. Le preguntó si estaba bien, y luego se fue de la mano de Clary. Por el camino, vio como se quitaba la chaqueta, blanca.

Isabelle se le acercó por detrás.

- Alec -dijo -. Hay que ir a recoger el testamento. El nuevo Cónsul dijo que dejó algo para nosotros.

Alec suspiró.

- Te acompañaré, pero no cogeré nada.

* * *

Alec manoseó el sobre cerrado con su nombre una vez más, observándolo con una curiosidad casi morbosa. Una parte de él quería saber lo que había tras la solapa, pero la otra sabía que era las últimas palabras de un hombre desesperado, capaz de decir cualquier cosa a sabiendas de que su muerte se acercaba. Así que tiró el sobre a la papelera, sin dirigirle una sola mirada y fue a la cocina, a cenar con Magnus. El brujo sirvió la comida, y hablaron durante un rato sobre irse de viaje a las Canarias.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? -preguntó Magnus, un rato más tarde. Alec no contestó. Recogió los platos, la mesa, y , bajo la atenta mirada del brujo, se inclinó para besarle.

Pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Y de madrugada, Alec seguía despierto. Estaba leyendo, a la luz de una vela para no molestar a Magnus, que dormía, cuando una profunda emoción que no supo identificar lo embargó. Suspiró, dejó el libro cerrado sobre la mesilla, se levantó, fue a la papelera, cogió la carta, y volvió a meterse en la cama. Observó el sobre, de nuevo, y gruñendo, deslizó un dedo por debajo de la solapa. Lo abrió, desgarrando el papel, y desplegó las hojas. Había por lo menos tres, escritas a una sola cara, por la apretada letra de su padre.

Empezó a leer.

_Alexander,_

_Sé que no merezco que leas esto. Tal vez deberías haberlo quemado en el fuego. Supongo que tengo suerte de haber tenido un hijo como tú. No. Tengo suerte de haber tenido un hijo como tú. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un egoísta todos estos años. Casi nunca estaba en casa, y cuando estaba, era por poco tiempo. Debería haberlos dedicado más tiempo a ti y a tus hermanos. Es una de las muchas cosas que lamento._

_He sido un mal padre. Y un marido peor. Y eso que te dije... No era lo que realmente sentía. Tenía miedo por ti, y ese miedo se transfromó en ira cuando vi como tirabas todos mis esfuerzos por darte una vida feliz, una vida fácil... Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío._

_No pretendo que me perdones. Eso es esperar demasiado, sobre todo cuando ni yo mismo puedo exculparme de todos los errores que he llegado a cometer. No obstante, querría explicarte el porqué de mis acciones, al menos, para que veas que no son una simple tendencia. Hay un porqué detrás de todo, pero nunca me atreví a contarlo. Junto conmigo, eres el único que sabrá esto. Haz con ello lo que creas oportuno._

_Sabes que mi parabatai era Michael Wayland. Desde jóvenes, anduvimos siempre juntos. No voy a contarte los típicos rollos de viejo, porque sé que no te interesarán, pero puede que esto sí, y me llames hipócrita, y me odies. Te pido que leas hasta el final antes de juzgarme, aunque no tengo ningún derecho a hacerlo:_

_Amaba a Michael. Me enamoré de mi parabatai._

_Es un castigo penado por la Ley. Está prohibido tener esa clase de... relación con tu compañero de batalla. Tu hermano por el Ángel. Además de que éramos hombres, y no estaba bien visto. Él me correspondía._

_Mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, incluso mientras estuvimos dentro del Círculo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, quizá demasiado, pero siempre teníamos la excusa de la unión de parabatai para justificarnos, y la gente nos creía. Valentine pudo llegar a sospechar, creo, porque se apresuró a juntarnos con dos nefilims, con las que nos casamos más tarde. Tu madre, Maryse, estaba enamorada de mí. Y yo la quise, hijo, pero no podía darle mi corazón. Nunca pude corresponderle de la manera en que ella merecía serlo, y eso es algo que me pesa. _

_Amé a Michael hasta el día de su muerte, y aún entonces, seguí amándole._

_Las amantes que tenía no eran amantes, era Michael. Y después de muerto, me estuve viendo con una amiga íntima a la que acudía a veces para hablar. Nunca nos acostamos. Nunca nos tocamos. Jamás le he sido infiel a tu madre, Alec. A mi manera, la amaba, también._

_Y os quise a vosotros, niños. A todos. Porque no teníais la culpa. Y érais mis hijos. Quería darnos una vida mejor que la mía. Creí que tras la muerte de Valentine, la Clave se reformaría, y cambiarían las cosas, pero no fue así. Y la cosa no tenía pinta de ir a mejorar. Quise evitar que tuvierais el mismo problema que yo. Por eso os insistía en salir, sobre todo a tí. Temí que sufrieras igual que yo._

_Cuando te vi con Magnus Bane en el Salón de los Acuerdos... te odié por un momento. Odié que tiraras mis esfuerzos por evitar eso, mi dedicación, mi sacrifício. Y luego sólo podía pensar en lo valiente que eras, en lo feliz que parecías, y en lo poco que yo tenía derecho a interferir en todo aquello. Cuando te dije que ya no eras mi hijo... Estaba furioso contigo, conmigo y con la Clave. Con todos. Dije lo que dije, y aún me culpo por ello. No espero que me perdones. No lo merezco._

_Solo quiero que entiendas que quiero que seas feliz. Es lo que siempre he querido. Y me alejé de ti cuando lo supe, porque no podía soportar veros felices. No podía... Porque no paraba de pensar que, si yo hubiera sido la mitad de hombre, la mitad de vaiente que tú, habría tenido una vida mejor. Aunque no te habría tenido nunca, hijo mío, y tú y tus hermanos sois lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida, lo único de lo que no me arrepiento._

_Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti. Quiero que seas feliz, siguiéndo tu propio camino. Y que me gusta el poder decir que Alexander Gideon Lightwood es mi hijo. No dejes que lo que los demás digan destruya tu felicidad. No dejes que la Clave arruine tu vida como hizo conmigo. Sé un hombre mejor de lo que yo jamás soñé que podía llegar a ser, porque sé que puedes. Mi Alexander. Mi niño._

_Te quiero muchísimo, hijo mío. Aunque nunca te lo haya demostrado._

_Lo siento, _

_Robert._

Alec inspiró y dobló la carta, con las manos temblando violentamente. Permaneció durante un rato mirando al vacío, sin ser consciente de nada, hasta que sintió la mano de Magnus en su brazo. El brujo se había medio incorporado en la cama, despierto, y Alec comprendió, al volver a la realidad, que había estado haciendo unos ruidosos muy raros.

- Alec, ¿qué...?-preguntó, soñoliento.

El nefilim empezó a sollozar, mientras las lágrimas caían con fuerza de sus ojos en una cascada contínua. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que esperar a estar muerto para ser un padre de verdad? ¿Por qué? No era justo. Si se lo hubiera contado, lo habría entendido...

Alec no entendía por qué no podía dejar de llorar. Notó como Magnus lo abrazaba, pero nada más. Estaba enfadado porque no se lo hubiera dicho nunca, porque le hubiera repudiado aún habiendo amado a un hombre, por haberle dejado creer que era un paria. Por todo eso. Y estaba desolado por todo el dolor que podía imaginar tras las palabras en las que se había ocultado su padre. Se imaginaba viviendo así, y no podía. Tanta soledad, tanto dolor... La muerte de su padre le sobrevino entonces. Creyó que no sentiría dolor, que estaba preparado y lo había asumido como un adulto, pero uno jamás está preparado para algo así. Y todo se juntó a la vez, amplificando el llanto. por un momento, creyó que se partiría en dos.

- Alexander...

No podía parar de llorar. Y la culpa era de su padre.

Dejó caer la carta al suelo, y ésta se deslizó bajo la cama en silencio. Mientras el brujo abrazaba con fuerza al nefilim, consolándole lo mejor que podía (secretamente aliviado porque hubiera dejado de ser un autómata insensible y volviera a ser su Alexander), el papel con las confesiones de Robert Lightwood desalareció en la oscuridad del cuarto a la madrugada, y sólo fueron visibles unas cuantas palabras.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Mi Alexander. Mi niño."

* * *

**Humm... Creo que me ha quedado un poco drama, pero creo que Robert merece una redención final, aunque sea un personaje que no me cae especialmente bien. Si realmente su historia de parece en algo a esta, y realmente estaba enamorado de Michael, tal vez me replantee mi estima hacia él. Mientras tanto, no está en mi lista de invitados. Pero bueno.**

**opiniones en los reviews como siempre?**

**gracias por leer!**

**MHG**


End file.
